


El regalo de toda una vida

by lady_chibineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Ikki es un hermano mayor maravilloso, Recuerdos, Relación fraterna, Saori recibe un escarmiento, Según comentarios previos en otras páginas van a necesitar kleenex, Shun tiene suerte de tenerlo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Pronto esta por llegar el cumpleaños de Shun, e Ikki solo quiere el regalo perfecto para el... ¿sera el que tiene el adecuado?. Una historia de Ikki y Shun, espero la disfruten





	1. Capítulo I

**Título: El regalo de toda una vida**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya",0 son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

 **Nota:** Este fic se lo dedico a mi buena amiga Namida =n.n=; linda Namida, gracias por animarme a hacer un fic de mi pareja de hermanos favorita y por todas tus palabras para conmigo, eres muy buena.

 

**Capítulo 1: Con las manos vacías**

 

Ikki suspiró por enésima vez mientras volvía a recomenzar una vez más a reproducir el CD en el reproductor portatil de CD's de Shun, y al escuchar las primeras notas de la primera canción suspiró hundiéndose más en su preocupación; faltaba menos de un mes para el cumpleaños de Shun y él aún no tenía ni una mísera idea de que regalarle, y tan solo ayer... 15 de Agosto, día de su cumpleaños, Shun le había organizado una linda sorpresa y le había dado el regalo perfecto, el mejor de todos los regalos... le había dado aquel CD. Pero... ¿como se habría enterado Shun de que era ese el CD que tanto quería?. Ikki no lo sabía, pero ahora su mente estaba por completo en blanco sobre que hacer mientras la segunda canción de su CD comenzaba a sonar. No solo había sido el CD, había sido TODO lo sucedido ayer... Ikki solo podía sentirse miserable.

(Mientras tanto la linda autora felina explicará como Shun se enteró... =n.n= dejemos a Ikki sumido en su desgracia, no hay problema...)

*******Flash Back 1 semana antes*******

Shun acababa hacía poco de iniciar su educación universitaria en la carrera de "Cocina Internacional" y la verdad era que todos estaban felices con la idea... si ya de por si se le daba a bien cocinar, la perspectiva de que mejorase era casi un hecho que todos esperaban poder... ejem... saborear. Por otro lado Shiryu tomaba clases de "Arte Asiático" en la universidad, no solo en relación a lo concerniente en Historia del Arte sino también clases prácticas pues se le daba muy bien el pintar, de sus manos salían bellas obras; Hyoga estudiaba "Meteorología" (el pato congelado del clima le decía Seiya por molestarlo), pero además andaba muy emocionado con un curso libre de grabados en metal que tomaba casi junto a Seiya y Jabu que decidieron estudiar juntos orfebrería pues era una carrera más rápida y menos delicada que las otras. El resto había estudiado carreras cortas y ya trabajaba... e Ikki... bueno... Ikki había mandado al diablo a Saori con sus estúpidas órdenes de que era obligatorio que estudiase cosa alguna. Él trabajaba de vez en vez en algún cachuelo por allí, y por supuesto como guardaespaldas personal de Saori (aunque aquello no lo emocionaba mucho que digamos). En sí todos, a excepción de Shun, trabajaban en algo para ayudarse a pagar parte de su colegiatura... claro que todos sabían que Shun no trabajaba porque lo que le tocaba a Ikki para sus estudios completaba la costosa educación de Shun; eso incluso Shun lo sabía, y aún con el largo y poco elegante discurso que le dio su hermano sobre eso, no dejaba de sentirse mal... Shun presentía que las palabras de Ikki acerca de no querer estudiar ninguna cosa en particular eran mentira, pero no tenía manera de probarlo, así que todo lo que le quedaba era dar lo mejor de si en clases para que Ikki estuviese orgulloso de él, además de buscar pequeñas maneras con las cuales agasajarlo ¿y que mejor que su cumpleaños?.

Shun entró corriendo ligero a la habitación que compartiese con Ikki y donde de paso el mencionado se encontraba tranquilamente echado sobre su cama mientras miraba el techo sin mas ni mas; era fin de semana y no había ni clases ni trabajos, todos andaban en casa.

\- "Nii-san voy al centro comercial a ver CD's... ¿me acompañas?."- preguntó Shun tan dulce como siempre, mirando a Ikki de manera encantadora y brindándole una gran sonrisa.

Ikki fijó su vista en su ototo y sonrió en una de esas pocas sonrisas que solo eran exclusivas para su hermanito.

\- "¿Vas a comprarte alguno en especial?."- Ikki preguntó parándose de la cama, peinándose rápido con un poco de gel y poniéndose encima su vieja chamarra preferida.

\- "¡Hai! esa es la idea nii-san... ¿verdad que suena divertido?"

\- "Siempre es divertido ir contigo ototo."- Ikki dijo saliendo de la habitación y fue seguido por un sonriente Shun entonces.

Salieron de la mansión y misteriosamente ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión se les cruzó, ni tampoco ninguno de los visitantes de los fines de semana que casi siempre acostumbraban estar alli fastidiando todos los domingos (léase algunos de los caballeros dorados o de plata del santuario... en esta versión TODOS están vivos, =n.n= los reviví a todos shi)

La llegada al centro comercial fue como siempre sin mayores complicaciones, y al igual que siempre Shun jaloneó a Ikki por todas las tiendas para ojear y demás; pero aquella vez fue un poco más exagerado que de costumbre. Fueron a la tienda de ropa y Shun escogió feliz polos o camisas o pantalones, y las ponía sobre el pecho a Ikki con expresión ceñuda antes de declarar si estaban bien o no para finalmente salir feliz de allí sin haber comprado nada; lo mismo pasó en una tienda de libros donde Shun le preguntó hasta el cansancio que libro le interesaba hasta que Ikki cedió y con una sonrisa tímida aceptó que le gustaría tener los libros de Harry Potter; la tienda de pasteles donde Shun le hizo a Ikki probar de todos los pasteles una muestra antes de comprar un pobre pedazo de souffle de durazno para los dos y la tienda de joyas donde lo fastidió hasta que Ikki señaló una esclava fina de plata para caballeros la cual admitió que le gustaría usar solo si tuviese un fénix grabado. No fue hasta después de haber pasado como dos horas entrando a aquellas tiendas que Shun arrastró a Ikki hasta la tienda de música y dejó a Ikki ir a su antojo.

Ikki por su lado buscó entre la música de prueba su CD favorito y se metió a la cabina; era por ello que le gustaba ir con Shun a sus compras de CD's... para escuchar aquellas dos canciones, era como si hubiesen sido escritas luego de que alguien escuchase sus más profundos temores y sentimientos; todo aquello que sentía por y para él... su pequeño y dulce hermanito, su Shun-chan. Ikki simplemente se perdió en la música y se olvidó de aquello que pasaba afuera.

En tanto fuera de la cabina Shun hablaba con Kozuke, el dependiente de la tienda.

\- "¿Eligió el de siempre Kozuke-san?."- Shun preguntó ansioso... de ser así esa sería la 10ma seguida y por lo tanto la confirmación que deseaba.

\- "Si Shun-san, el mismo de siempre."

\- "¡Yoshi!."- exclamó Shun más que feliz en ese instante... eso solo significaba una cosa ¡ese era el regalo perfecto!- "¡Por favor Kozuke-san, le pido que me separe desde ya un CD de esos y me lo da escondido entre los dos que escogí... tome el dinero por adelantado por favor para que mi nii-san no se de cuenta de mi compra."- n_______n la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Shun era enorme; ahora estaba seguro... para el 15, el cumpleaños de su nii-san... ¡Todo seria perfecto!."

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Y ahora... NO!... no vamos a volver aún con Ikki... nop, nop... les contaré que pasó el día de ayer para que Ikki este así por no tener un regalito para su ototo... =¬.¬= ¿Quien lo manda a ser tan orgulloso para no recibir ningún dinero de parte de Saori y no tener nada con que comprar algo bonito a Shun?.... =n.n=U ah shi!, yo... jojojo =^O^=; ejem, mejor sigamos con lo que les iba a contar.

*******Flash Back, mañana del 15 de Agosto*******

Aún estaba Ikki en su séptimo sueño cuando algo aterrizó encima suyo y lo despertó de medio improviso, y de no ser porque ya se esperaba algo así y porque el grito le dijo quien era... el pobre Shun hubiese terminado empotrado en la pared. ¡¡¡Pero NO!!! Ikki no le haria daño a Shun ni aunque de eso dependiese su vida >_<

\- "¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS IKKIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"- los abrazos de Shun vuelan por sobre Ikki por todos lados, el niño está emocionado y es más que notorio. Besos, abrazos y Shun saltando sobre él la mañana de su cumpleaños... Ikki abre un ojo y luego el otro y una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro de manera generosa.

Atrapa a Shun y le devuelve el abrazo, mira el reloj... recien las 5:50 am... por eso estaba medio oscuro afuera.

\- "¡Feliz día Ikki!... hoy ya cumples 19, ¡¡¡Ya eres adulto!!!."- la hiperactividad de Shun se aplaca un poco, pero aún ve a su hermano con ojitos llenos de estrellitas y adoración... por supuesto Ikki y solo Ikki es su ídolo.

\- "Shun, me dijiste lo mismo el año pasado..."- bostezo mal disimulado- "Entonces ya soy un adulto viejo."- Ikki sale de la cama con todo y Shun, lo deja en el suelo y le da un nuevo abrazo de agradecimiento con obvias intenciones de meterse luego al baño a darse una ducha, lavarse los dientes y todo el resto de cosas que siempre hace cada mañana. Era día sábado y solo habría que trabajar medio día, el resto se lo pasaría con su ototo.

Pero Shun tenía otra idea, y rememorando sus idas al Centro Comercial, Shun jaloneó sin compasión a Ikki y lo llevó hasta la primera planta, llegando entero solo de milagro. Y cuando estaba Ikki a punto de reclamarle suavemente a Shun por aquello, la luz se prende y un montón de caballeros en pijama y algunos otros en ropa de entrenamiento le dan un gran saludo de cumpleaños "¡¡¡Feliz día Fénix Ikki!!!" se escucha a coro. Las serpentinas vuelan sin dirección, Seiya esta entre medio dormido y medio despierto echando pica pica (Traducción= confeti) por todos lados y una enorme torta en forma de Fénix se extiende frente a los ojos de Ikki... un fénix con un par de pequeños eslabones de cadena en una pata. Shun está eufórico y todos los demás a las justas despiertos; era obvio que Shun se había tomado el trabajo de despertarlos recién, entonces ¿quien había decorado todo?, porque la noche anterior no había nada de eso

Ikki no sabe que decir, y es entonces que entiende... nota las ojeras de Shun y se da cuenta que su hermano no durmió la noche anterior... ve la torta y reconoce en ella la forma de dibujar de su hermano en el diseño ¿cuanto tardó en hacerla?... los bocaditos, la decoración completa... era un trabajo de horas y horas. De pronto los caballeros están rodeándolo... ¡¡¡Es su primera fiesta de cumpleaños!!! ¿pero... por que?...

Recuerdo de Ikki de su cumpleaños pasado.

\- "¡El proximo año te hare una fiesta nii-san!!."- Shun mira a su nii-san feliz.

\- "Shun no es necesario; además siempre hay mucho trabajo, no tengo tiempo para fiestas."

\- "¡Por eso!... desde que estamos juntos ¡NUNCA! te he hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños... ¡Pero el próximo año tu día cae sábado! Fin de semana por fin n__n si se puede."

Ikki suspira y niega dulcemente.

\- "Entonces será mi primera fiesta en verdad, y tu serás el que me la haga."

Ikki vuelve al presente y siente las mejillas encendidas.

\- "¡Ikki mira!!!... ¡abre tus regalos nii-san!... no, no... ¡¡¡Prendan la vela!!!... ¡Ikki pide un deseo!."- la luz se vuelve a apagar, alguien prende la vela y todos comienzan a cantar la ya conocida letra de la canción, y al terminar Shun arrastra a Ikki hasta el pastel y aguarda emocionado a que sople la vela. Ikki lo hace pero olvida pedir nada... esta demasiado sorprendido- "¡Y ahora los regalos!."- Shun anuncia feliz mientras coge un cuchillo y comienza a repartir la torta, la primera porción para Ikki... la patita que sostenía los eslabones de cadena.

Ikki prueba la torta y se sorprende de manera increíble... ¡Era el sabor que había dicho a Shun, más le había gustado cuando probaron sabores en la tienda de pasteles!. Ikki está impactado.

\- "Ikki toma, este es de parte mía y del resto de los caballeros de bronce."- Shiryu entrega un paquete grande y pesado a Ikki, y cuando éste lo abre sus ojos casi se salen de orbita... ¡la coleccion completa con los 5 tomos existentes de los libros de Harry Potter!... ¿pero como?. Entonces Ikki lo nota, no solo era lo que quería, eran los mismos libros que había visto en la tienda con Shun... el cuarto libro tenía la misma pequeña falla que había notado en los de la tienda... ¿pero como?... seria que...

\- "Y este es de mi parte Ikki."- Saori avanzó tan elegantemente como pudo ataviada en su bata de seda y entregó a Ikki una cajita... la esclava de plata con un fénix grabado. Y no cualquier fénix... era la constelación de Fenix en realidad, con marcas en donde se suponía iban las estrellas. 

\- "Esto de de parte de nosotros."- los caballeros del santuario que se encontraban allí le extienden a Ikki un paquete, Ikki lo abre con las mejillas más que arrevoladas y su sorpresa fue enorme una vez más. Toda la ropa que habían ido a ver y Shun había declarado que le quedaba bien a Ikki estaba alli, Ikki no sabía que decir.

Finalmente Shun se acercó con un pequeño rectángulo envuelto, hasta donde Ikki, el moño solo era más grande que el regalo.

\- "Para ti nii-san... con cariño."- Shun dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Las manos de Ikki temblaron al recibir el paquete, y al abrirlo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo máximo para no llorar... era su CD... ese CD, el último CD de "La oreja de Van Gogh": "Lo Que Te Conté Mientras Te Hacias La Dormida"... aquel que solo le hablaba de sus propios pensamientos.

\- "Pero.. como..."- Ikki quiso preguntar, pero un nuevo y efusivo abrazo de Shun lo calló.

\- "Feliz día Ikki nii-san, n__n te quiero mucho."- Shun declaró y de inmediato, emocionado, se soltó a llorar por el momento.

Ikki lo abrazó, los demás rieron entre enternecidos y felices... o fue así hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Seiya se estaba comiendo todo y la fiesta en verdad comenzó. Un par de horas después Shun estaba dormido con la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Ikki y acomodado en el sofá, mientras el resto bailaba y se divertía en la fiesta del Fénix

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Jojojojojo... y es por eso que Ikki se siente mal, pobechito fenixito... asi que una vez conocida la historia, pues volvamos con él.

\----------

Ikki recorre los jardines de la mansión y va de camino a la salida. La verdad es que no quiere cruzarse con el resto, todo lo que le recuerdan es que no tiene nada para Shun... Shun, su pobre hermanito no solo durmió un ratito en la mañana del día anterior, sino que cayó como tronco en su cama a la noche. Y como no hacerlo, el pobre se quedó limpiando todo el desastre de la fiesta casi solo, y no permitió la ayuda de Ikki... más fue lo que se apuró en limpiar para evitar que Ikki se ensuciara las manos ese día, tanto así que los otros que lo ayudaban casi no llegaron a hacer nada. Y ahora, domingo a las 7:40 am, su pequeño ototo seguía durmiendo agotado, de seguro seguiría así aún por algunas horas más.

Ikki suspiró una vez más cuando sin darse cuenta llega a la pequeña estructura que Saori usa como desván para almacenar las cosas viejas de la mansión, y donde alguna vez Tatsumi le diese a Ikki una paliza antes de mandarlo casi muerto a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. El lugar no le trae buenos recuerdos, pero... por alguna razón Ikki entra al interior.

Lo primero que hace es taparse el rostro; el polvo vuela por todos lados y lo hace estornudar varias veces. Sigue avanzando como si algo lo llamase, mira el lugar y una mueca de disgusto aparece en su rostro al ver la viga donde Tatsumi lo atase aquella vez, y de pura cólera la rompe de una patada... total no sostenía nada. Pero al romper la viga una gran cantidad de polvo se libera haciéndolo retroceder entre estornudos y termina chocando contra una pila de cajas, las cuales le caen encima al pobre muchacho.

Ikki se levanta con dificultad, esas cajas estaban pesadas, le habían dolido al caerle sobre la cabeza. Entonces lo recuerda y revisa el porta CD's de Shun y suspira aliviado; el aparato estaba bien (claro que podría haberse dado cuenta al notar que seguía escuchando la música =n.n=U pero bueno). Se empieza a parar quitando cajas de su camino cuando nota una en particular... una caja grande y pesada que le llama la atención por lo que tenía escrito encima _"Niños del orfelinato Nisshoku"_ ¡Ese era el orfelinato de donde habían sido traídos él y Shun!... y solo ellos dos.

Ikki sin perder tiempo separa la caja y comienza a abrirla con cuidado; y las lágrimas asoman a sus ojos al ver el contenido... una cámara vieja y medio destartalada, varios carretes de película antigua y una que otra cosa que cualquiera consideraría basura... pero no para él, no para Ikki. Casi desesperado busca entre las cosas hasta que encuentra lo ansiado, aún está en dos pedazos... la sangre le hirvió al recordar aquel momento, deseando matar a Tatsumi de inmediato, pero no... no era el momento.

Ya sabía que darle a Shun... por fin tenía en sus manos algo especial, sumamente especial... tan especial como su pequeño ototo, a la altura de lo que era lo más importante en su vida. Pero no podía darle a Shun aquello en las condiciones actuales; era más... transformar aquello en el regalo perfecto iba a tomar más que tiempo. Iba a necesitar ayuda... y dinero; pero de quien.. ¿Saori?, ¡¡¡NI MUERTO!!! Ikki iba a tener que encontrar otros medios, y solo contaba con tres semanas, ¡Menos de tres semanas!.

Ikki tomó la caja y la cerró; la puso en un lugar donde nadie se fijase en ella y salió del desván con mil y un problemas que necesitaban ser resueltos lo más rápido posible... pero por lo pronto su corazón saltaba de dicha... ¡Ya tenía el regalo perfecto!... lo gracioso era, que aún estaba con las manos vacías.

 

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

 

chibineko: =¬.¬= Shi... shi... ya se, ¿que hago metiendome en un nuevo fic si aún no acabo los anteriores?... =T.T= entiendan a esta gatita, las garritas me picaban por, por lo menos comenzar este fic desde hacía mucho... ¡¡¡Prometo terminar todos mis proyectos!!!

El resto de la manada mira a chibi de manera ya casi incrédula... no, no lo entendían. Esa gata estaba loca.

chibineko: Lo juro!... =;.;= en serio... todos y cada uno de mis proyectos.

En la manada se da un suspiro general... ¡como si pudieran detenerla!.

kawaiineko: Ay, bueno... yo creo que esta bien. Bueno chicos, mejor dejemos sola a chibi para que hable con su público.

Los gatitos se paran en sus cuatro patitas y se van uno tras otro mirando a chibi de reojo ¬¬

chibineko: Ay bueno... ya me dejaron sola de nuevo... ¡¡¡Hello minna!!!.. bueno, yo aqui con un nuevo proyecto que espero que les guste en verdad. Como puse en un inicio se lo dedico a mi amiga Namida... ¡Gracias por echarme barritas Namida!, y pues espero poder sacar pronto el siguiente capítulo, por lo pronto les doy este con muuuuucho cariño.

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, critica constructiva o tomatazo, la estaré esperando con ansias.

Un bechito felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO ****_**

**_**Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias** _ **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: El regalo de toda una vida**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya",0 son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

 **Nota:** Este fic se lo dedico a mi buena amiga Namida =n.n=; linda Namida, gracias por animarme a hacer un fic de mi pareja de hermanos favorita y por todas tus palabras para conmigo, eres muy buena.

**Capítulo 2: Un comportamiento preocupante y una ausencia no deseada**

**Lunes 18 de Agosto, 7:49 pm**

Ikki caminaba exhausto por las calles de Tokyo, casi todas las direcciones a las que había acudido habían resultado tiempo perdido... solo quedaban tres personas en la lista e Ikki ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Ikki las había pasado mal en realidad, no solo habían dicho que no, la mayoría de esas personas se había reído de él en su cara... Ikki estaba furioso. Sin duda el que peor le había caído había sido ese muchachuelo insolente, seguramente no mayor que él por mas de 4 o 5 años, y sin embargo se creía una divinidad. Ikki bufó en desprecio.

Pronto miró una vez más la dirección, ya había llegado a la calle correcta... suspiró. Mentalmente ya estaba casi preparado para otro fracaso, y sin embargo debía de intentarlo por él; por Shun... su Shun, su pequeño y dulce hermanito, la luz que iluminaba su camino cada día. Ikki tocó la puerta y esperó... y espero... y siguió esperando. Pasaron casi 10 minutos antes de que alguien se dignase a abrir la puerta.

De pronto Ikki estaba frente a un sujeto de entre 45 y 50 años que lo miraba de arriba a abajo con una mirada suspicaz. Fumaba un habano que apestaba a rayos y sin ningún reproche exhaló una gran bocanada de humo directo a la cara de Ikki.

\- "Ya le compré galletas a los niños exploradores esta semana..."- dijo de pronto aquel hombre sin mas e hizo un gesto para cerrar la puerta.

\- "¡Yo no soy ningún maldito niño explorador!."- explotó Ikki con furia al escuchar algo tan ridículo como aquello, más pronto se arrepintió de su tono de voz- "¿Terasu Genki?."- preguntó Ikki ya no muy seguro de lo que hacia allí.

El aludido miró entonces a Ikki con interés.

\- "¿Ahora los mandan tan jóvenes a cobrar impuestos?... no tienes pinta de cobrador... nah!, así que ahora los del gobierno te mandan de frente a un joven matón."- Terasu Genki dijo de manera burlona. Ikki tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmar su mal humor.

\- "¿Es usted director y productor de cine independiente?."- Ikki preguntó contando del 10 al cero mentalmente.

\- "Depende de quien lo pregunte."- el sujeto dio otra bocanada a su habano y miro a Ikki como si se tratara de un juego que lo estaba divirtiendo mucho.

\- "Quisiera saber si a cambio de mis servicios como ayudante o limpiapisos o lo que desee...por el tiempo que usted establezca..."- Ikki suspiro resignado tragándose su orgullo al recordar todos los puestos para los cuales lo habían catalogado los otros- "Me permitiría usar su equipo para hacer un trabajo con unas cintas de película y pasarlas a DVD."- el chico dijo aquello de manera casi automática pues muchos ánimos en verdad no presentaba en aquellos momentos.

El hombre se rascó la barba de varios días y abrió más la puerta; se recargó contra el marco y miró a Ikki de manera curiosa.

\- "¿Mi equipo?."- preguntó Terasu mientras miraba de manera analítica a Ikki.

\- "Si señor."- respondió Ikki en voz cansada.

\- "¿Para pasar películas a discos?."

\- "(suspiro de cansancio) Si señor."

\- "¿Películas de que?."- preguntó el otro con una sonrisa pícara.

\- "Eso... no es su asunto... señor..."- Ikki dijo aquello casi mascando cada sílaba.

\- "¿Pornografía?."- preguntó el otro ahora con más interés.

\- "¡¡¡NO!!!... aaah.. señor..."- Ikki ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia... ¡¿Como se atrevía?!

\- "¿Sabes que podrías hacer eso en tu propia casa verdad?.. digo, la verdad no es tan difícil, solo necesitas algunos programas... una computadora, un reproductor de videos..."- el hombre miró a Ikki de manera algo hilarante y con una sonrisa.

\- "Si pudiera hacerlo en casa... señor... lo haría... y antes de siga; no, no son cintas de video... son carretes de película y están maltratados (otro suspiro) por eso busco ayuda."

Entonces los ojos del otro se iluminaron, aunque de manera muy tenue.

\- "Siento haberlo incomodado señor... gracias por su tiempo."- Ikki dijo con un suspiro de molestia y resignación dispuesto a marchar al siguiente lugar para perder el tiempo una vez más, sin embargo.

\- "Ven desde mañana... hasta que lo necesites. Estoy editando una película y necesitaba un ayudante de todas formas... ¡¡¡Pero ni creas que te pagaré un centavo!!!, ya bastante hago con dejarte usar mi equipo ¡Y será solo bajo MI supervisión!. Y el tiempo que te daré para usar mi equipo será equivalente al tiempo que trabajes... así que por cada hora que me ayudes tendrás otra hora para usar lo que necesites... ¿entendido?. Ahora deja de molestar niño que estoy ocupado."- Terasu Genki di una nueva bocanada a su habano y el humo cayó una vez más en el rostro de Ikki, quien a duras penas contuvo la tos que eso le producía.

\- "No soy un niño... mi nombre es Ikki."- el fénix se quejó en voz baja para si mismo.

\- "Entonces deja de llamarme señor, mocoso; soy Terasu-san para ti y punto. Odio que me llamen señor."- Terasu dijo ya de espaldas a Ikki y un momento después la puerta era azotada casi en la cara del fénix.

Ikki miró aquella puerta cerrada con varias gotitas asomando a su sien; aquel tipo era odioso... era uno de aquellos sujetos a los cuales llegas a odiar desde el primer momento en el que te topas con ellos. Tal vez debiera ir a ver si conseguía algo con los dos que quedaban se dijo Ikki mentalmente mientras daba la vuelta en su sitio para luego comenzar a caminar con cara de pocos amigos; y sin embargo no lo hizo, sino que volvió a la mansión.

\- "¡Bienvenido nii-san!."- saludó Shun con alegría a su hermano y un abrazo al verlo llegar. Ya de mejor humor Ikki respondió el saludo dejándose abrazar por su ototo- "¿Te sirvo la cena?... ¡Ikki! estas todo sudado, ¿que te paso?... ¿donde estuviste todo el día?."- Shun por lo general no le preguntaba a Ikki donde había estado, pero el estado en el que llegó preocupó a Shun.

\- "No te preocupes Shun, estoy bien... solo... salí por allí por un cachuelo."- Ikki respondió mientras despeinaba un poco los cabellos de su ototo y se dirigía sin más ni más a la cocina- "¿Que hay de cenar hoy?.. tengo hambre."

\- "Espera te caliento la comida."- Shun recuperó su buen ánimo y fue tras su nii-san en dirección a la cocina. Si Ikki decía que todo estaba bien pues debía de ser cierto.

Más al día siguiente las cosas comenzaron a parecer raras para Shun, pues Ikki estuvo esquivo en sus conversaciones para con él en el desayuno y luego de eso se fue a la calle temprano antes de que Shun y los demás partiesen a clases, y no regresó hasta bien entrada la noche... casi a las 11 pm. Y no solo fue por un día... al día siguiente fue lo mismo... y al siguiente... y al siguiente... y al siguiente.

Y dos semanas después...

Lunes 1 de setiembre, 6:30 am

\- "¡Shun ya me voy, vuelvo a la noche!."- la voz de Ikki resonó en toda la mansión y antes de que el pequeño Andrómeda pudiese siquiera responder a la despedida la puerta de la entrada había sido cerrada... era la tercera mañana consecutiva en la que Ikki ni siquiera se quedaba a desayunar.

Shun bajó y miró con aprensión el sitio vacío de su hermano en la mesa. Estaba así cuando los demás llegaron al comedor a tomar sus respectivos desayunos.

\- "¿Otra vez Ikki se fue tan temprano?."- Seiya preguntó con sorpresa y fastidio pues no quería ver tristón a Shun... en especial tan cercano a su cumpleaños.

\- "Si... otra vez..."- Shun suspiró y bajó la mirada, luego dio media vuelta- "Ya traigo sus desayunos chicos."- el peliverde dijo aún aprensivo.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Shun llegase con los platos de huevos revueltos y tocino, que eran el desayuno de esa mañana. Repartió sus platos a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Jabú y Nashi en la primera ronda. A los otros tres caballeros de bronce, a Milo (que aún se había quedado una noche extra como casi siempre, pues en verdad le encantaba estar en ese ambiente tan familiar) y a Saori en la otra ronda. Finalmente trajo su propio desayuno, más a las justas y tocó lo que él mismo había preparado.

Todos miraban a Shun con miradas apenadas, sin saber exactamente que hacer en una situación como aquella. Pronto Shiryu habló.

\- "Estoy seguro de que tiene un buen motivo Shun... de seguro consiguió un trabajo... para... ¡tu sabes!."- Shiryu sonrió conciliador. Shun lo miró con aquella mirada triste y al dragón el corazón se le hizo mantequilla- "Lo más probable es que esté reuniendo algo de dinero para comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños Shun. No te pongas triste."

\- "¡Pero yo no quiero que trabaje tanto por un simple y mísero regalo de cumpleaños!... Se va temprano y llega muy de noche... ¡Y no me ha dicho de que se trata, que hace... NADA!... ¿le ha dicho algo a alguno de ustedes?. No me lo tienen que decir, solo díganme si ha hablado con alguien, quiero saber para estar tranquilo."- Shun dijo casi desesperado.

Pero las miradas esquivas de todos le dieron la respuesta a Shun por anticipado, nadie en aquel lugar sabía lo que Ikki estaba haciendo.

\- "Podría haberme pedido a mi el dinero en todo caso."- Saori bufó medio resentida, pero al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Pudo notar mas de una mirada incrédula posarse sobre su persona.

Shun suspiró y siguió jugando con sus huevos.

\- "¿Te lo vas a comer Shun-chan?."- preguntó Seiya con interés y de paso con buen ánimo, siendo mirado de manera asesina por más de uno ante el comentario. Más Shun solo le sonrió tristemente, y le pasó el plato mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

\- "Me voy a la facultad... me excusan."- Shun dijo con tono triste y se levantó de la mesa de manera cansada y luego tomando sus cosas desapareció por la puerta de entrada.

\- "¿Que rayos le pasa a Ikki."- Hyoga bufó en exasperación, más nadie contestó. Luego de eso el desayuno transcurrió silencioso... muy silencioso.

**********

Mientras tanto en la casa/estudio de Terasu Genki: Producciones Taiyoo, una pareja muy singular se venía tratando de la manera en la cual ya hasta se les había hecho costumbre tratarse.

\- "¡Oye Boy Scout! Mueve tu trasero para aquí que necesito tu ayuda con esto."- la voz de Terasu sonó tan sobresaltada y burlona como siempre.

\- "¡Ya voy viejo, déjame terminar lo que me mandaste a hacer primero!."

\- "¡Aún no terminas!."- el otro farfulló en un tono apremiante.

\- "¡Ya voy, ya voy!!!."- Ikki fue de mala gana a la otra habitación a regañadientes y no paró hasta ponerse frente a su 'jefe'.

Sin mirarlo siquiera Terasu extendió un carrete de cinta a Ikki.

\- "Revísalo y dame tu opinión... ¡vamos rápido!."

Ikki miró al techo como reclamando al cielo su suerte y tomo de mala gana la cinta para pasarla por la pequeña pantalla y mirar el nuevo trozo.

\- "Y no cortes escenas que el director aquí soy yo."- advirtió el otro con voz áspera. Ikki solo bufó en silencio.

Durante un buen rato ambos estuvieron en silencio concentrados en sus tareas, más de pronto Terasu comenzó a hablar con voz libre de tonalidad alguna.

\- "Después de esto nos tomamos un descanso, y puedes trabajar en tus películas por dos horas... hmmm... y yo te ayudare, que tu eres un inútil... de 20 horas solo has podido editar 10... ¡Has perdido 10 horas de película!."- el otro dijo retomándo su tono burlón.

\- "¡Oiga!... estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo con la película para no perder nada, ¡Y además a usted que le importa!... el proceso es más difícil de lo que pensé."- Ikki dijo casi en un lamento pues en verdad le estaba costando más trabajo de lo que había pensado, así como más tiempo. Y a las justas y había tenido algo de tiempo libre para buscar las otras cosas que necesitaba y arreglar lo que debía de ser arreglado.

Terasu calló por un rato, más luego una risita sarcástica salió de sus labios

\- "Por si acaso traje mi teclado electrónico en caso de que quieras... tu sabes... JAJAJAJAJA."- Terasu rió con ganas.

\- "Oh, ya.. ¡CÁLLESE!."

Y de pronto estruendosas risotadas resonaban por toda la calle; aunque nadie volteó la vista ni se sobresaltó en los lugares aledaños... aquello era ya parte de la rutina diaria.

**********

**Sábado 6 de Setiembre, 7 pm.**

Ikki se encontraba a solas en la habitación. Al día siguiente iba a irse como escolta de Saori a un asunto de negocios de la Fundación a un país de Europa del Este y estaba preocupado. Faltaban menos de 3 días para el cumpleaños de su ototo y no iban a regresar del viaje hasta la noche del 8, sino a la madrugada del 9. Ikki estaba nervioso... todo lo tenía en una miserable caja de cartón debajo de su cama... eso sí más limpia que el empaque donde había encontrado todo en un principio hacía ya tres semanas atrás... pero aún así. Ya todo estaba listo y aún no sabía si darle aquello a Shun, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo... tal vez si le regalaba una camiseta de su grupo de J-pop favorito o algo así fuese mejor. Se tapó el rostro con las manos preocupado... si, tal vez fuese mejor... eso, buscaría otro regalo, por lo menos la tarjeta ya la tenía, solo faltaba llenarla. A las justas y la había firmado luego de estar cerca de una hora sin saber que poner en ella.

Era cierto que todo estaba listo... el cobre pulido, el peluche remendado... la foto en un marco de la mejor manera posible... el bordado... todo, todo estaba listo. Pero los nervios lo mataban. Decidido, buscaría otro regalo. En eso la puerta fue tocada.

\- "Ikki, ¿puedo pasar?."- era la voz de Saori.

Ikki fue hasta la puerta y abrió, mirando a la reencarnación de Athena de mala gana.

\- "¿Que sucede?."- preguntó sin ánimos.

\- "Coge tu chaqueta, salimos ahora. Han pronosticado mal tiempo para mañana, y si no salimos ahora no lo haremos hasta pasado mañana; y fracasar en estas negociaciones no esta permitido bajo ningún concepto."

Ikki abrió grande los ojos.

\- "¡Pero...!"

\- "Ahora Ikki. Vamos."- Saori misma entró a la habitación, tomó la chaqueta del respaldar de una silla y tomándo a Ikki de una muñeca lo jaló hacia la salida.

Alli esperaban en la reja de la salida de la mansión, Saga, que era la otra escolta; así como los demás caballeros de bronce, al igual que Milo, Kamus, Kanon, Ayoria y Shura que eran los visitantes regulares de la mansión los fines de semana y eran algo así como el comité de despedida.

Shun se acercó a Ikki con una cajita de almuerzo y la puso en sus manos.

\- "Cuídate nii-san, cuida también a Saori y vuelve pronto, ¿de acuerdo?."- Shun abrazó a Ikki y luego dejó que todo el resto se despidiese de él y los otros dos.

Saga miró a Shun con ojos entrecerrados y luego a Kanon.

\- "¿Y mi almuerzo de despedida, hermanito ingrato?."- Saga preguntó de manera burlona y todos rieron algo sorprendidos por el comentario del, por general, tan parco caballero dorado.

\- "No fastidies."- Kanon dijo un tanto sorprendido, sí; pero más que nada de buen humor.

El grupo de tres se montó en una de las limosinas de Saori que ya estaba esperando y desapareció de la vista de los demás al doblar la esquina.

\- "Bueno... ¡Hora de cenar!."- Shura dijo de buen humor y todos fueron al interior. Solo Shun se quedo mirando con carita triste hacia la dirección por donde la limosina se había ido.

Entonces alguien a sus espaldas lo ánimo.

\- "No te preocupes Shun-chan, Ikki vuelve a tiempo o deja de ser el Fénix."- Seiya habló con tono vivaz, y Shun volteó sorprendido.

\- "Seiya!... gracias."

\- "¡Vamos antes de que se acaben la comida Shun-chan!."- Seiya jaló a su amigo.

Shun asintió y entró. Si, Ikki regresaría para su cumpleaños como a de lugar.

**********

**Lunes 8 de Setiembre, 11:56 pm**

En un aeropuerto privado en algún lugar de Europa del Este.

\- "¡Aún no podemos abordar el maldito avión Saori!."- Ikki preguntó por enésima vez aguantándose las ganas gritarle a aquella mujer todas sus verdades.

\- "No Ikki, aún no. Hasta que pase la tormenta no se puede. Lo siento."- Saori miró con cierto grado de culpabilidad a Ikki... sabía muy bien que desde que Ikki y Shun se reuniesen nuevamente, cada quien había sido el primero que el otro viese en sus respectivos cumpleaños... y ella le había prometido a Ikki que estarían a tiempo. Estaba a punto de fallar su propia palabra.

Ikki maldijo en voz alta y comenzó a caminar para aplacar el mal humor mientras seguía maldiciendo ahora en voz baja. Saga miró a Ikki con pena al igual que Saori... pero no se podía hacer nada.

Martes 9 de Setiembre, 6:15 am.

El despertador sonó como siempre y Shun se levantó perezoso restregándose a las justas los ojos, entonces lo recordó y volteó ansioso hacia la cama de Ikki esperando verlo allí durmiendo, cansado por el viaje... pero Ikki no estaba. Un vuelco en su pecho denotó el decaimiento de su ánimo. Suspiró... su primer cumpleaños en 5 años en el cual Ikki no estaría para ser la primera persona en saludarlo.

Sin ganas se bañó y cambió y salió de su cuarto, y de pronto una lluvia de felicitaciones cayó sobre él.

Seiya le dio un polo, Shiryu un libro de cocina y Hyoga un buzo. Chocolates, un CD... unos mangas, un diccionario, una perla negra, el diente de un verdadero tiburón y tarjetas por doquier fueron algunos otros regalos que el joven caballero de Andrómeda recibió.

\- "¡Gracias!... gracias a todos."- Shun agradeció emocionado... y luego de un rato notó que la gente no hacía nada por alistarse para ir a estudiar- "No es necesario que se queden conmigo... ¡en serio!. Yo también voy a ir a clases."- Shun dijo algo acongojado.

\- "¡Ni hablar!."- Kanon levantó su voz sobre el resto- "No me he quedado hasta el día de tu cumpleaños para que te largues a tu facultad... ¡y el resto tampoco!. Hoy nos quedamos todos aqui para celebrarte el día."- el general marina dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y el resto de la mañana se la pasaron con Shun... hasta que Seiya de pronto menciono algo que le estuvo rondando la cabeza.

\- "Oye Shun-chan... ¿Y por que no buscas el regalo de Ikki?. Estoy seguro de que ya te lo tiene comprado, no creo que haya esperado a comprarlo al último momento."

\- "¡Oh, no Seiya!... yo no podría hacerle eso a mi nii-san."- Shun parecía muy consternado ante la idea- "Yo esperaré a que él venga a darme el regalo."- Shun dijo muy serio.

Pero el bichito de la curiosidad ya había sido esparcido en el lugar, y más de uno quería saber que podría ser... que era lo que había hecho que Ikki pasase tanto tiempo fuera de casa... ¿Que podría costar tanto para tener a Ikki trabajando tantas horas?.

\- "No lo creo... creo que en realidad si vamos a buscar ese regalo."- Shura dijo con una sonrisa.

\- "¡Pero no pueden!."- Shun se sobresalto.

\- "Ay, vamos Shun-chan. Si no esta en tu cuarto lo dejamos, pero si está allí pues... lo abrirás para ver que es."- Seiya dijo con una sonrisa y todos aceptaron.

Shun impotente miró a los demás en busca de ayuda, pero incluso Shiryu solo se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Shun miró entonces al grupo guía... ya estaban subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación y la de Ikki.

Y fue increíble la rapidez con la que Seiya descubrió la caja, pues el primer lugar donde buscó fue justo debajo de la cama.

\- "Es una caja de cartón."- Seiya dijo confundido.

Shun miró la caja y su corazón latió rápido.

\- "Tal vez no sea..."- comenzó, pero la tarjetita que sobresalía fue sacada por Milo.

\- "Para Shun... enorme espacio en blanco, Ikki. Si, si; este es el regalo."- Milo miró la caja con curiosidad también.

\- "Yo creo que..."- Shun trataba en vano de hacerse escuchar.

\- "Abramos para ver que es."- Kamus dijo pensativo.

\- "¡Es mi regalo!."- Shun estalló entonces haciendo que el resto parase en seco sus acciones.

\- "Ah... si, lo sentimos Shun. Tu ábrelo."- Milo dijo con una mano en la nuca y bastante apenado... tal como el resto.

Shun miró la caja eufórico, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y estaba con el ceño fruncido. Avanzó hasta estar frente a la caja y mirando de reojo y de mala manera a los otro comenzó a abrir la caja; pero al abrirla su mirada cambió de una molesta a una desconcertada... todo el resto asomó la cabecita a la caja para ver el contenido.

\- "¿Qué es eso?."- preguntó Hyoga algo incrédulo cuando Yabú sacó un viejo osito de trapo todo remendado que al parecer había sido lavado recientemente.

Shun miró sin saber que contestar. Habían otros objetos más en la caja... unas botitas de lana algo retorcidas cubiertas de cobre derretido que estaban pulidas, una especie de bordado que en verdad era imposible saber que era, una chalina mal tejida, 6 DVD's de dos horas de duración cada uno (por lo que estaba escrito con plumón indeleble en las cubiertas) y que a las justas y estaban numerados del uno al seis; y un marco con una foto vieja que estaba partida en dos y un tanto borrosa... tanto así que no se notaba bien a la pareja que estaba en esta, aunque...

\- "Se me hacen conocidos... pero no les distingo bien la cara."- Seiya dijo mirando la foto con detenimiento.

\- "¿Que es todo esto?."- volvió a preguntar Hyoga sin entender nada.

\- "No se pero aqui hay doce horas de películas... tal vez solo los DVD's son el regalo... son seis películas entonces; tal vez Ikki las copio de algún amigo para ti Andrómeda."- Ayoria razonó- "Tal vez el resto son cosas de Ikki."

\- "Nunca se las había visto..."- Shun dijo un tanto confundido mientras cargaba la caja con todo el contenido, volviendo a poner en ella las películas.

\- "¡Yo quiero ver las películas!."- de pronto Seiya animó el ambiente.

\- "¡Yo hago las palomitas!."- Jabú secundó.

Y antes de lo que Shun pudiese decir nada, era arrastrado con todo y caja al mini cuarto de cine de la mansión. Esperaron todos unos minutos a que entre Yabú, Seiya y Shura trajeran las palomitas hechas en microondas; pero una vez que todos estuvieron dispuestos y con un tazón de palomitas cada uno... y por supuesto con un Shun no muy convencido de ver las películas sin Ikki, Nashi se sentó junto a los DVD's en la zona donde estaba el equipo retrovisor y avisó.

\- "¡Comienza la función!."- y apretando Start dio inicio a la proyección.

Más nadie tocó siquiera sus palomitas, lo que vieron desde un inicio los dejó con las bocas abiertas

**********

En tanto en el aeropuerto privado.

\- "¡Maldita sea Saori!... ¡Ya estamos 9!... ¡¡¡NUEVE!!!!!... ¡¡¡YO DEBERÍA DE ESTAR CON EL!!!."- Ikki estaba furioso, y gritaba a todo el que se le cruzase en el camino... y por supuesto que mas que a nadie le gritaba a Saori.

La dama solo bajó la mirada apenada, no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la chibi autora**

chibineko: Wiiii!!!!!!!!... terminé otro cap y en tiempo record!!! (al dia siguiente JOJOJOJO)

cyberneko: =¬.¬= Bueno si... algo es algo.

chibineko: =;.;= que mala eres cyber-chan

cyberneko: =-.-= lo que tu digas.

chibineko: Bueno... ejem, mejor no te hago caso. En fin ¡¡¡TERMINE EL CAP 2!!! jejejeje, y espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Nyah... pobre Ikki, no le estoy haciendo la vida facil, neh? JOJOJOJO... nop =n.n= ; y pues... ¿Que será lo que hay en los DVD que ha dejado a su publico boquiabierto desde el inicio?.. DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!!

Como siempre comentarios, criticas, tomatazos y demás serán bien recibidos. Y gracias por leer el fic.

Un bechito felino para todos

chibineko chan

Este capítulo fue terminado el 18 de enero del 2004

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: El regalo de toda una vida**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

**Capítulo III: Un regalo poco común... un regalo desde el corazón**

 

\- "¡WA! ¡Ikki usa lentes!."- Seiya dijo casi en un grito rompiendo el silencio en la habitación.

Todos habían quedado impactados al ver de pronto aparecer en la pantalla el rostro de Ikki, quien miraba con aquella actitud fastidiada tan suya hacia un lado, mientras que un par de lentes de montura negra hacían gala en su rostro.

\- "¡No vean!."- Shun se paró frente a la pantalla con los brazos extendidos- "Mi nii-san no quería que nadie se enterase, no vean."- volvió a repetir.

\- "Pues Ikki sigue teniendo puestos los lentes en tu camiseta Shun. Ya todos lo vimos, ya siéntate."- Kanon dijo divertido.

Shun bajó la cabeza compungido y se sentó de nuevo.

\- "No se de que se avergüenza, yo también uso lentes."- Shiryu dijo un tanto resentido mientras acariciaba la montura dorada de sus lentes.

\- "Pero Ikki es así."- Shun dijo en un suspiro- "No puede leer sin que le de dolor de cabeza, ni ver las pantallas o nada sin los lentes... por eso nunca lee en público y solo ve la televisión cuando estamos solos."- el caballero de Andrómeda explicó con resignación.

Shiryu solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de aceptación y el resto rio por lo bajo.

\- "¡Nashi!... ya vimos bastante a Ikki con lentes, no tenías porque detener la películas."- de pronto se quejó Jabú al notar la inmovilidad de Ikki en la pantalla.

\- "Yo no detuve nada, el DVD sigue en PLAY."- el caballero del lobo se defendió de la acusación, y justo cuando Jabú estaba a punto de refutar aquello.

\- "¡Oye Boy Scout!, no me ofrecí de camarografo para ver el lindo perfil de tu rostro; el que hayas fastidiado tantas horas de película no es motivo para que rellenes con tu ser inmóvil los espacios vacíos."- una voz extraña salió de la película, la voz de un hombre.

\- "¡No soy un maldito Boy Scout!."- Ikki se quejó con las mejillas arreboladas y muy molesto.

\- "Por cierto... lindos lentes los que posas ¿estamos filmando un comercial?."- la voz dijo en tono burlón e Ikki por fin se dio cuenta de que traía los lentes puestos.

\- "¡Maldita sea!... no me di cuenta, grrr... ¡¡¡ESA PARTE SE EDITA!!!."- Ikki gritó enfurruñado y luego trató de calmarse mientras se quitaba los anteojos- "Se edita hasta aquí... comencemos de nuevo."

\- "De acuerdo explorador... cuenta regresiva: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... rodamos."

\- "Emm... Shun... bueno, se que estoy a tu lado ahora... pero... no creo que me atreva a decirte nada... tu me conoces, tu sabes como soy... estoy nervioso hermanito. He estado nervioso todo este tiempo, discúlpame si el regalo no es bueno... no estoy aun seguro de que sea lo mejor... Ah!, olvídalo, solo... feliz cumpleaños Shun, y puedes detener el video cuando quieras... te quiero."- Ikki terminó de decir todo apenado y brindándole a la cámara una sonrisa cálida que dejo a los demás con las bocas abiertas de nuevo, y a Shun al borde de las lágrimas.

\- "Nii-san..."- Shun estaba muy emocionado, de por si aquello era el mejor regalo que había recibido.

\- "Y... corten. Queda."- la voz volvió a escucharse, e Ikki suspiró.

En la pantalla se vio a Ikki ponerse de nuevo los lentes, sacarse un pequeño micrófono escondido de dentro de la camiseta y destensar el cuello.

\- "No estoy seguro de esto... bueno, no importa, lo editare si no sale bien... ¿la camara sigue prendida?."

\- "Tranquilo explorador, la cámara ya no rueda... pero la deje prendida por si acaso querías hacer otra toma."- de pronto un hombre mayor apareció y miró a la cámara con una sonrisa pícara- "Si quieres yo podría editarlo por ti Boy Scout, claro que solo si quieres."

Ikki le lanzó al sujeto una mirada desconfiada.

\- "Yo puedo editarlo y asegurarme de quitar todo lo que no vaya."- el fénix dijo de mal humor y salió de la habitación.

\- "Yyyyy... queda."- el otro miró a la cámara con aquella sonrisa pícara- "Si puedo convencerte Boy Scout, ahora debes de estar haciendo mucha bilis junto a tu hermanito. Pero explorador, recuerda que querías que tu hermano supiese mas de ti y de él en este documental de la vida real, así que este es mi regalo para tu hermano si logro hacerlo; de mi parte le va el paquete completo de este documental. Feliz cumpleaños mini Boy Scout."- aquel hombre dijo mientras se acercaba a la cámara igual de sonriente para que luego toda la pantalla se pusiese negra de pronto.

\- "Esto esta raro."- Seiya dijo llenándose la boca de palomitas.

Y no era el único que pensaba así, Shun también pensaba lo mismo y todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación.

Entonces la pantalla pareció cobrar vida de nuevo, una imagen medio borrosa apareció de pronto, y una voz entrecortada se escuchó.

\- "¿Seguro que quieres comprar la cámara niño?, no creo que un chiquillo como tu tenga el cuidado necesario. Mira, sé que llevas ahorrando desde hace más de medio año porque has estado viniendo todo ese tiempo, pero esto no es un juguete, porque mejor no te compras unos dulces o algo así."- una voz medio trillada salió de la pantalla, como si el video tuviese algún defecto en el sonido.

\- "Aquí tiene su dinero señor, ahora deme MI cámara."- la voz de un niño se dejó oír, mientras la pantalla aún estaba rayada- "Ahora eres toda mía... mmm, tiene la lente sucia."- y de pronto una mancha negra comenzó a pasar por toda la pantalla, y luego la imagen se aclaró- "Tenía mucho polvo, aún tiene."- un ojo en blanco y negro apareció mirando la lente, y luego el ojo se fue alejando, dando cabida a el rostro de un niño... el rostro de un Ikki pequeño- "¡Perfecto!, este es mi primer paso para ser director de cine, haré muchos trabajos con este bebe."- el pequeño Ikki dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y el enfoque de la cámara se movió, se notaba que Ikki estaba enfocando por fin algo con la cámara.

\- "Ikki-chan, es hora de volver o Ako-san se enfadará."- la voz trillada de una chica se dejó escuchar, y de pronto la chica estaba siendo enfocada, no era mayor de 15 años a lo mucho, y en sus brazos dormía un bebé.

\- "De acuerdo Mayo-neechan, ¡Pero solo porque tu me lo pides!. Hmp!, me interesa muy poco lo que la bruja esa opine de mi."- la voz del pequeño Ikki dio un tono que dejaba ver que desde temprana edad ya poseía aquella arrogancia que lo distinguía.

\- "Vamos, apaga eso. Regresemos al orfelinato o tendremos problemas... y no lo pagaremos solo nosotros, Shun-chan también lo pagara."- la chica se acercó y el bebé fue enfocado, dejando ver la inocente y tierna carita durmiente de...

\- "¡Shun!... ese eres tu."- Nashi exclamó sorprendido, y fue el único que lo hizo, porque fue el único en recuperar el habla para ese momento, todo el resto estaba demasiado sorprendido.

\- "Detén eso Nashi."- de pronto la voz imperativa de Shiryu se dejó oír, y ante la orden y lo sorprendido que estaba aún, Nashi solo atinó a obedecer apretando PAUSE, y la imagen quedo congelada.

Shiryu entonces abrazó a Shun, quien miraba la pantalla en absoluto silencio y con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus bellos ojos verdes.

\- "Shh... ya Shun, tranquilo... tranquilo."- el dragón hizo que Shun lo mirase, le secó las lágrimas y le sonrió indulgente- "Shun... tal vez... tal vez no sea lo correcto que todos veamos esto contigo; si quieres estar solo... o esperar a Ikki..."

\- "Solo tenía una foto de Ikki y de mi... de cuando éramos pequeños..."- interrumpió de pronto Shun- "No recordaba su voz en aquel entonces... no recordaba como se veía o se comportaba, porque yo era pequeño... no recordaba a esa chica... y mi nii-san, la llamo... nee-chan..."- Shun estaba confundido y eso era notorio- "¿Quien es ella?... ¿Porque Ikki no me contó de esa tal Mayo?."- Shun le preguntó a Shiryu, pero el dragón solo se encogió de hombros.

\- "No lo sé Shun, se igual o menos que tú."- Shiryu calló y suspiró una vez más, volvió a abrazar a Shun.

Todos observaban en silencio sin saber muy bien que hacer o como actuar.

**********

\- "¡Me voy de este maldito lugar!."- Ikki arremetió furioso con la intención de pasar por sobre Saori si era necesario hacerlo para salir del aeropuerto aquel.

Más de pronto Saga, quien había estado por completo calmo desde que se quedasen estancados por la tormenta; detuvo a Ikki tomándolo por un brazo.

\- "No puedes, no te iras a menos que sea con nuestra señora y conmigo."

\- "Nadie pidió tu opinión o tu permiso... Suéltame..."- Ikki arrastro amenazante sus palabras.

Saga soltó a Ikki en un suspiro, pero no se quitó del camino del santo de Bronce.

\- "Vinimos aquí por una razón caballero Fénix, y fue para salvaguardar la seguridad de nuestra señora. Es tu deber quedarte en tu puesto hasta el final."

\- "Miren quien habla."- Ikki dijo en un tono sarcástico y Saga bajó la mirada pues sabía que Ikki recordaba muy bien que no siempre le fue fiel a Athena- "Ya he puesto mi pellejo en juego muchas veces por... salvaguardar a nuestra señora."- Ikki dijo con un tono de desprecio que hizo que incluso Saori bajase la vista dolida- "Pero puse mis límites para estar aqui hoy, y ya los pasé hace rato. ¡Me voy!."

\- "La señorita Saori tiene su vida amenazada en este lugar."- Saga dijo deteniendo a Ikki en seco- "Mandaron una amenaza de muerte, es por eso que somos dos escoltas y no solo una... no te puedes ir aún."- el caballero de Géminis miró a Ikki de manera triste- "De lo contrario yo mismo te hubiese dejado partir desde hace horas."

\- "¡Y por que infiernos no me dijeron nada!. ¡¿QUE ACASO NO MERECIA SABER TODO EL MALDITO PANORAMA?!."- Ikki exclamó enojado y Saori se sobresalto.

\- "El error fue mío."- Saga tomó la responsabilidad del asunto.

Ikki solo bufó y se sentó pesadamente en el sitio que estuviese ocupando antes con un rostro de pocos amigos... aquel era el peor día de toda su maldita vida.

**********

Shun ya se había tranquilizado. Unos minutos habían pasado y había una atmósfera incómoda rodeando el lugar. Por fin Shiryu tomó la palabra una vez más.

\- "Shun... ¿está bien si te acompañamos?."- Shiryu miró a Shun, quien miraba la pantalla con la imagen paralizada... la imagen donde estaba él mismo siendo un bebé.

\- "Por favor..."- Shun contestó de manera queda- "No me dejen solo."

Las miradas se entrecruzaron entre los caballeros presentes, y de pronto los sitios que había escogido cada quien de tal manera que estaban desperdigados todos por el lugar fueron abandonados, y un pequeño grupo compacto se formó alrededor de Shun.

Nashi del Lobo puso el DVD de nuevo en PLAY, y la pantalla se tornó negra durante un minuto, para luego volver a iluminarse mostrando una habitación en blanco y negro.

\- "Recuerdo ese lugar... es el orfelinato Nisshoku... la habitación donde mi nii-san y yo estabamos."- Shun dijo de pronto al reconocer las paredes gastadas y llenas de grietas.

\- "A ver... esta será la primera toma de Shun Mikamiya... jejeje, vamos ototo, si vas a ser una estrella de las tablas debes de usar el apellido de okaa-san para que te traiga suerte y seas tan famoso como ella lo fue."- la voz de Ikki niño se dejó oír y de pronto Shun bebé apareció en pantalla.

El pequeño estaba sentado sobre una especie de manta y miraba la cámara con carita curiosa, y pronto trataba de acercarse a la pantalla medio gateando. El nene tenía poco más de un año, tal vez año y medio, su pelito apenas y llegaba al cuello y sus mejillitas sonrojadas lo hacían verse verdaderamente tierno.

\- "Eso es ototo, debes aprender a querer a la cámara... a ver dame un... ¿como se llamaba?... hay no me acuerdo, pero acércate."- la voz de Ikki sonaba en verdad divertida.

\- "Creo que tu también deberías de posar para la pantalla Ikki."- la voz de aquella joven volvió a escucharse, y pronto la cámara la enfocaba a ella.

\- "Mayo-neechan, yo seré un director; los directores están detrás de las cámaras, no delante. Pero Shun será actor como mamá, porque es tan bonito como ella."

Mayo sonrió en la pantalla, y se acercó tomando la cámara luego de darle una ligera caricia a Shun en la cabecita.

\- "Pues yo insisto."- la chica enfocó a Ikki, y el niño se vio avergonzado.

Ikki vestía una ropa que se veía muy vieja, en especial los zapatos que estaban todos maltratados, incluso estando en blanco y negro; llevaba el cabello desordenado y la cara sucia.

\- "No estoy presentable... me veo mal."

\- "Pues yo creo que te ves muy guapo; y además dejaste todo el lugar muy limpio, asi que además de bien parecido eres muy trabajador. Vamos Ikki, vamos para que te laves."

Ikki sonrió tímidamente y fue corriendo hasta donde Shun y lo cargó.

\- "Entonces apaga la cámara Mayo-neechan... no queda mucho rollo y aún no tengo lo suficiente para comprar otra película."

\- "¿A donde llevas a Shun-chan?."- la joven preguntó mientras la cámara comenzaba a enfocar el suelo.

\- "¡Shun siempre va a estar conmigo!... el otro día la vieja bruja aprovechó que estaba cortando las verduras para la sopa y casi lo da en adopción ¡No lo voy a permitir de nuevo... esa...!"- la voz de Ikki se apagó junto con la cámara.

Por un momento más la pantalla se tornó negra de nuevo más pronto se prendió una vez más; y ante ella estaba un Shun de tal vez dos años... al parecer entre toma y toma ya habían pasado unos meses, y el nene tenía una mano en una pared.

\- "Rápido Ikki."- la voz de Mayo se notaba urgente.

\- "¡Ya voy, ya voy!."- la de Ikki también.

Y de pronto el bebé miró hacia la cámara y balbuceó un poco.

\- "I-shan..."- se escuchó entre murmullos y un momento después se comenzó a parar con mucho esfuerzo, para dar unos pasos y luego volver a caerse sentado- "I-shan..."- volvió a repetir con lagrimitas en los ojos estirando las manitas.

\- "¡Caminó!"- se escuchó la voz emocionada de Mayo.

\- "¡Caminaste ototo!."- pronto Ikki le hizo coro a la joven dejando la cámara olvidada, la cual se ladeó dejando solo un plano al nivel del piso, y notándose tan solo los pequeños pies dirigirse hacia el bebé y a alguien alzándolo... era Ikki- "¡Tus primeros pasos Shun!, y los tengo grabados. Caminaste un 20 de setiembre y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar."- se escucharon las risitas de un bebé y pronto la cámara enfocó a los dos hermanos riendo felices.

\- "Ahora va a necesitar zapatitos... creo que podré buscarle unos entre los pares del almacén. Hace mucho que no compran nuevos, pero a esa edad cambian rápido de zapatos así que están en buenas condiciones."- la voz de Mayo volvió a escucharse, obviamente era quien tenía la cámara.

\- "Y yo aún tengo un par bueno que le puede quedar para después; jejejeje, escondí los zapatos que traje conmigo el dia que vine y la bruja no me los pudo quitar... esos serán para ti ototo."- Ikki seguía abrazando feliz a Shun.

\- "I-shan."- el bebé repitió de nuevo besando a Ikki en la mejilla.

\- "Ikki..."- Mayo suspiró- "Sus botitas estaban gastadas ya, le iba a hacer un par nuevo; pero al parecer ya no será necesario."

\- "Se las voy a bañar en metal."- dijo de pronto Ikki.

\- "¿Cómo?."- Mayo preguntó confundida.

\- "Sus botitas. Ahorrare de mi trabajo en la tienda, y las mandaré a bañar en metal... en bronce tal vez... quizás algo mejor."

\- "Ikki-chan, eso cuesta mucho; y además dijiste que pronto necesitarías un rollo nuevo ¿recuerdas?; y más importante aún, estabas ahorrando para comprarte algo de ropa nueva, casi no tienes nada bueno Ikki, y Ako-san aún esta molesta contigo y no te dará prendas que puedas usar."- la voz apenada de la joven se dejó oír.

\- "Mmmm... el rollo tendrá que esperar. Le bañare las botitas porque los zapatos me los quitarán en cuanto Shun ya no los use y los pondrán en el depósito para otros niños Mayo-neechan, pero las botitas no, es lo único que le quedará y quiero que tenga cosas que le recuerden cada etapa de su vida... bañaré sus botitas y pondré en ellas el día que caminó y que tu y yo fuimos quienes lo vimos... '20 de Setiembre, visto por Ikki y Mayonaka, tus hermanos mayores'."- Ikki dijo aquello con el pecho inflamado de orgullo al ver la pantalla y el pequeño niño sonrió de manera genuina- "Porque tu eres como nuestra verdadera hermana Mayo-neechan, tu nos quieres de verdad."- Ikki se inclinó y tomó un pequeño osito y se lo dio a Shun- "Mira Shun, es el señor Orejas..."

Shun tomó al osito y lo abrazó, luego Ikki lo besó en la frente.

\- "Ollehash..."- Shun dijo abrazando el peluche.

Y la pantalla volvió a ponerse negra.

La pantalla se iluminó de nuevo, y en ella se veía a un Shun mucho maryorcito, unos meses mayor a la última vez; y el pequeño miraba muy atentamente a la joven Mayonaka, quien estaba muy concentrada tejiendo un pequeño sueter con palitos.

\- "Muy bien nee-chan, tú continúa así como si yo no estuviese."- la voz de Ikki se escuchó muy divertida.

\- "¡Claro que voy a continuar!. Tengo que terminar este suéter para Tatsuo-kun antes de que vengan los vientos fríos, o al pobre le dará una pulmonía."- la chica sonrió con gracias y continuó con su trabajo.

Shun miraba con todo el interés del mundo, y con unos lápices de colores que tenía frente a él en la mesita donde estaba sentado, comenzó a imitarla.

\- "Que... ¿Me vas a ayudar Shun-chan?."- la joven preguntó divertida al ver al pequeño mover los lápices con una hebra de lana ya enredada entre estos.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza mostrando el enredo a la joven; y esta buscó de pronto algo con la mano en la canastita que tenía al costado; sacando un ovillito de lana minúsculo, obviamente restos de lana que le quedasen de una madeja.

\- "Entonces teje con esto."- Mayonaka le puso un par de aros de lana en los lápices y lo dejó jugar.

\- "¡Perfecto!."- la voz de Ikki se escuchó complacida mientras Shun se enredaba aún más con los lápices y el hilo.

\- "¡Mayonaka!... ¿Te está molestando Ikki?."- la voz de una mujer se escuchó de pronto imperativa y la cámara comenzó a moverse.

\- "¡Eso es mío!."- Ikki se quejó y su imagen comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer de la pantalla que se movía sin control.

\- "Te dije que no andases molestando a los demás, niño."- la voz de la mujer sonaba enojada.

\- "Ako-san... Ikki-chan no me estaba molestando en absoluto. Me preguntó incluso si era molestia si me acompañaba y le dije que no ¡En serio!."- la voz de Mayonaka era apremiante.

La cámara de pronto se dejó de agitar; y se notó a Mayonaka acercándose a la lente.

\- "Ikki lo siente Ako-san; será más cuidadoso en el futuro."- se escuchó antes de que la pantalla se oscureciese nuevamente por unos cuantos segundos más.

Y al volver a prenderse, se pudo distinguir a un grupo de niños corriendo en un parque.

\- "Estamos en el parque 'Ohana', en el paseo trimestral del orfelinato Nisshoku, en el cual nos muestran a la gente como cachorros en una vitrina a ver si a alguien se le ablanda el corazón y nos va a adoptar ¡JA!,... vaya tontería. Soy el gran Ikki y a partir de ahora filmaré un día completo en el parque de mi pequeño ototo Shun... esto... ¿Shun?... ¡¿Shun donde andas?!."

\- "¡Ipi!."- una vocesita se escuchó.

\- "Aquí está Ikki, no te preocupes que yo lo estoy viendo."- en la pantalla aparecieron Mayonaka, ahora con el cabello un poco más corto; y Shun a su lado tomado de la manito, al igual que un joven que sonrió divertido.

\- "Hola Ikki-kun. Veo que trajiste tu cámara hoy."- el chico dijo de manera hilarante.

\- "¡Ah!... hola Sugi-san... mmmm, también su orfelinato vino ¿eh?... ¿Se va a llevar a Mayo-neechan muy lejos hoy?"- Ikki preguntó de manera algo resentida, como solo un niño celoso es capaz de preguntar.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante la cámara y comenzaron a portarse torpes.

\- "¡Ikki-chan!... que cosas preguntas."- Mayonaka dijo tímidamente.

\- "Aaaah... ¡nah!, no te preocupes Ikki-kun, no me la voy a llevar demasiado lejos... solo por aquí."- el chico llamado Sugi dijo torpemente.

\- "Hmmmp... bueno, entonces te doy permiso para que te quedes con ella por allí..."- la voz de Ikki sonó cómicamente imperativa y pronto ambos jóvenes se alejaron, dejando en la pantalla únicamente al pequeño Shun, quien con un dedito en la boca miraba a la joven pareja alejarse.

\- "She va... chao."- Shun dijo de manera urgente a Ikki moviendo los brazos.

\- "Si, pero vuelven pronto. Vamos Shun, hoy eres la estrella."- una mano fue tendida a un lado de la pantalla, y Shun corrió a tomarla a pasito rápido.

Durante el resto del DVD, se vio a Shun persiguiendo pajaritos y mariposas, corriendo, tropezándose, caminando, estando sentado junto a un perro policía jadeando por 10 minutos (ante la mirada algo divertida del policía), y mil cosas más; diciendo unas pocas frases, riendo mucho y siempre mostrando una actitud adorable; apenas siendo interrumpido todo eso por palabras de aprobación de Ikki... incluyendo un comentario acerca de que por lo menos ahora sabía que su hermanito tenía una lengua muy sana n__nU. Finalmente la cámara dejó de perseguir a Shun para ser puesta sobre una superficie.

Poco después Ikki iba hacia Shun apareciendo así por primera vez en esa ocasión en la pantalla, llevando la misma ropa gastada, a diferencia de Shun, quien por lo menos iba medianamente vestido. Ikki llevó a Shun de la mano un poco más cerca de la lente, como reconociendo un punto ya predeterminado por él, y luego Ikki sentó a Shun en el suelo.

\- "Listo Shun, aquí nos vamos a quedar por ahora."- Ikki sacó algo de su bolsillo y se sentó en la hierba junto a su hermanito- "Mira... el segundo rollo ya se nos está terminando y no sé cuando podré comprar otro, y quiero mostrarte algo y dejarlo grabado además... mira, esta foto es de nuestro papá y mamá, es la única que tengo y es un secreto ¿de acuerdo?. ¬_¬ Si esa urraca de Ako-san la descubre nos la quitará como todo el resto de nuestras cosas >_< ¡la odio!... u_u pero tu no debes odiarla porque te ira mal... <__< pero tu no odias nunca a nadie, así que creo que no habrá problema."

El pequeño Ikki hablaba, pero no era muy seguro que el pequeño Shun le entendiera, tan solo veía a su hermano mayor con gran interés.

\- "Bueno Shun, mira... este es otou-san, y esta es okaa-san... tu te pareces a nuestra okaa, y yo a nuestro otou-san... mmm, aunque creo que tienes el carácter de otou-san y yo el de okaa-san... ella siempre le gritaba a papá, en especial mientras estabas en su barriguita. ¿Ves?, son lindos ¿verdad?. Mayo-neechan me ha dicho que ahora están en el cielo mirándonos, porque murieron... bueno... en realidad los mataron... pero ya un día te explicaré eso. Yo si lo entiendo porque otou-san me explicó mucho acerca de por que algo podía pasarle y si algo sucedía yo sería el hombre de la familia... pero yo no quería serlo. Pero ahora lo soy y por eso soy el responsable de que no nos separen ¿entendiste?."

Ikki tenía ahora el rostro triste y de pronto abrazó a Shun, quien al parecer no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, pero que aceptó el abrazo con felicidad. Sin embargo unos instantes después Ikki se secaba el rostro y se acercaba a la cámara.

\- "Quédate allí Shun... no te muevas."- Ikki se puso frente a la cámara- "Esto es en caso de que algo le pase a esta foto."- y pronto la foto fue puesta en todo lo que era la pantalla- "Este es otou-san, y esta okaa-san... este pequeño del medio soy yo, y lo que esta en la pancita de mamá es mi ototo Shun. Esta es mi foto familiar."

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos, era como ver versiones un poco más adultas de Ikki y Shun. El hombre sonriente en la pantalla en blanco y negro era idéntico a Ikki, aunque al parecer con el cabello un tanto más claro; y la dama con cara seria pero en cierto modo sonriente era la viva imagen de Shun... ¿o era al revés?. Tenía el vientre apenas abultado, y entre ambos un niño de cabello corto y tan oscuro como el de la dama sonreía mientras era abrazado en cierto modo por ambos. Y más importante aún.

\- "Esa foto es..."- Hyoga dijo recordando la foto del marco, sin poder contenerse.

A Shun se le salieron las lágrimas una vez más mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos sin poder evitarlo. Entonces los colores iluminaron la pantalla, y un Ikki algo apenado salió una vez más, alejándose de la pantalla que al parecer él mismo había prendido.

\- "Shun... se que debí de hablarte de todo lo que has visto mucho antes... pero... soy un cobarde Shun, no me atreví a hacerlo. Estoy seguro que ahora aún a tu lado no tengo el valor para darte la cara. No te hablé de Mayonaka-chan porque... porque no quería que te entristecieras, porque preferí olvidarla que darte un recuerdo hueco."- Ikki suspiró como buscando las palabras- "Mayo-neechan.. ah, no la había llamado así en años. Ella era una de las hermanas mayores del orfelinato; no sé si lo recuerdas, pero llamábamos hermanos mayores a los chicos que estaban entre los 14 y los 16... los que estaban por ser sacados del orfelinato; los 16 era la edad limite para quedarse ¿recuerdas?. Ella era muy dulce... y por algún motivo se encariñó con nosotros... conmigo y contigo, y fue lo que me salvó de volverme un completo antisocial allí... fue quien me ayudó a mantenerte a mi lado mas de una vez... fue como nuestra verdadera hermana. Ella fue quien te enseño manualidades, a cocinar... me enseñó a contarte cuentos y a cuidarte... la quise mucho Shun, y me arrepiento de no haberte hablado de ella antes... perdóname hermanito. Y perdóname también por no haberte hablado antes de nuestros padres, debí de hacerlo y sin embargo no lo hice. Nuestra madre... ella era actriz de teatro, y nuestro padre era policía que trabajaba de encubierto. Sé que te dijeron siempre que fue un accidente... pero no lo fue, a ellos... un grupo de Yakuza descubrió a nuestro padre y... lo siento tanto, tuve miedo... miedo de que de alguna manera nos encontraran, de que te hicieran daño... lo siento."- Ikki bajó la cabeza- "Si quieres detener esto lo entenderé, si estas enojado conmigo también. Aun no estoy seguro de que este sea el mejor obsequio Shun... no estoy seguro de nada."- Ikki estiró la mano y la pantalla quedó en negro una vez más, y pronto el DVD llegó a su fin. Nashi lo sacó y colocó en su estuche en silencio

Shun lloraba en silencio mientras era abrazado por Seiya. Todos el lugar estaba en un silencio casi sepulcral. Kanon se retiraba una lágrima molesta que pugnaba por salir de sus ojos, Milo, Kamus y Ayoria estaban igualmente sin decir gran cosa. Y los caballeros de bronce no estaban en mejor posición, solo Seiya era el único que se había atrevido a abrazar a Shun. Más pronto Kamus se acercó a la caja de cartón que estaba a un costado suyo y sacó el marco con la foto.

\- "Toma... es tuya."- Kamus le acercó a Shun la foto y la luz fue prendida por Nashi, quien estaba más cercano al interruptor.

\- "Ahora sé porque me parecían familiares... te pareces mucho a tu madre Shun."- Hyoga dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

Y aún a pesar del llanto Shun sonrió y abrazó la foto.

\- "20 de Setiembre. Visto por Ikki y Mayonaka."- la voz de Shura rompió el silencio una vez más, y cuando todos se voltearon a verlo éste le pasó las botitas bañadas en metal a Shun- "No llegó a bañarlas en bronce... pero... creo que hizo un buen trabajo tu hermano."

\- "Si..."- Shun sonrió entre lágrimas y abrazó sus botitas también.

\- "Aún faltan 10 horas de película Shun... ¿quieres verlas?."- Nashi preguntó indeciso mirando los otros 5 estuches.

Shun se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, con la mirada baja y abrazando los objetos que de pronto tenían tanto valor para él; luego miró la caja sacando lo demás. Observó el osito remachado y lo abrazos también.

\- "Orejas..."- susurró con cariño. Miro el marco y con un dedo delineó la rotura de la foto. Tomo la pequeña chalina mal tejida y la abrazo también- "Aun... aún necesito saber... que significa todo esto... si quiero... pero no solo."- Shun miró a los demás con ojos suplicantes.

\- "Si alguien tiene que ir al baño que se apure... porque nos quedamos."- Milo dijo entonces con ese tono pícaro tan suyo y entonces tanto Ayoria como Yabú se levantaron y volaron a la salida.

Eso sacó una sonrisa general aligerando el ambiente, mientras que Shun se tranquilizaba en el abrazo compañero de Seiya.

 

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

 

chibineko: Nyah... bueno, este cap si lo acabe después de mucho =n.n= como que no puedo abandonar las malas costumbres de tardarme... JOJOJOJOJOJOJO =nOn=

cyberneko: =¬v¬= Claro, hazte la tonta ahora.

chibineko: ¡cyber-chan!... =;.;= que mala que eres conmigo en este fic, solo me haces comentarios sarcásticos.

cyberneko: =-v-= Entonces mejor te dejo para que hagas tus comentarios... me voy.

chibineko se queda solita en la canasta felina y suspira.

chibineko: Bueno... sola again. En fin, espero que a todos les haya gustado el cap; aunque no ha sido muy emocionante que digamos pero... a mi si me gusto. Nyah!, sigo apaleando a Ikki en el orgullo, lo se =n.n=U acostúmbrense a eso en este fic que aun hay un poco más de eso. Y pues nos veremos en el siguiente cap.

Como siempre cualquier comentario, critica constructiva, tomatazos y demás será bien recibida, y por supuesto un abrasho y un bechito felino super especial para todos. Nos vemosh.

chibineko chan y manada


End file.
